Generic Story
by blindsniper33
Summary: Trust me, this story is anything but. Hey, you feel that tingling in you pants? You and me both, baby.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Where to begin? Ah, a little explanation of the story should be a nice place to start. Alright, this story is more of a mockery of all the screwed up, Mary Sue filled, bad plot inserted, bizarre sex stuffed, and all around terrible stories out there. Now, I won't admit my mind is pure genius, or that my 'N' key responds all the time, but hopefully you'll enjoy the story. This story takes all of those said qualities and adds them in, only someone is aware how messed up things are. The Jar Jar Binks of the Sonic universe, Silver the Hedgehog! Alright, I like Silver, that's kind of why I picked him to be the protagonist. The main reason, however, is just because everyone _hates_ him so much. After all, the whole reason of this story is to piss everyone off. So fangz (geddit cuz im goffik(Not really.)) to everyone who reads this.**

**A review wouldn't hurt, either.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or SEGA.**

* * *

**Generic Story**

**Chapter 1**

T'was a bright, beautiful day in the downtown district of Station Square, the epicenter of commerce, cuisine, and culture in the entire United States. The city was truly a masterpiece, even capitals like Paris and London marveled at the sheer mention of the metropolis. The skyscrapers were literally glowing as the sun beamed down on the thousands of windows, a major hazard, actually. Despite this, it was still a nice day to be alive.

No one enjoyed this morning more than Silver the Hedgehog, the world's telekinesis-est thing alive . He sat back in his own fancy kitchen, staring out of a giant window into the bustling streets below. Sonic, another of Station Square's many heroes, had used his money to buy all of his friends rooms in a magnificent building. The rooms rivaled that of five-star hotels, with beds to match. Silver still couldn't understand what possessed Sonic to buy every one of his friends rooms, or even where he got the money. Maybe saving the world did pay off. Either way, you'll never know.

Silver used his psychokinesis to lift a cup of coffee off of his kitchen table, surrounding the mug with a cyan aura. Bringing it to his lips, he took a slight sip, letting out an _'Aaah' _afterwards. He had figured out he loved coffee, with a large amount of creamer, mind you. Usually, he had several cups throughout the day, sometimes a little too much. Silver started to remember about the time he had robbed a convenient store for ground coffee, later eating it by the hand full.

Silver sighed to himself, not the best memory.

A sudden, earth-quake like rumble hit the large building, causing Silver to spill his cup of scalding hot coffee onto his crotch, "GAAAAAAHHH!" Silver let out a blood curdling scream, jumping up instantly. Another wave of shaking hit the building, causing him to almost lose his balance, "What is going on?" He stumbled his way to the door leading to his floor's hallway.

**BOOM!**

Like my premature ejaculations, Silver's decorated door flew off its hinges with mild to average force. Silver - being a complete ass-hat - didn't think to dodge the incoming object. Instead our mighty hero took one for the team, letting it knock him down on his arse. I like saying arse, I should do it more often.

I bet all you children have no idea what the hell happened to the mood at the beginning of the story. We've entered the next phase. Deal with it.

P***y.

Silver, now completely dazed and confused, continued rubbing his head, "A-an explosion?" Yes, dumb-ass, an explosion.

Suddenly, everyone started to pile into Silver's room. Everyone. Silver was still unaware of the growing horde of his colleagues that were filing into his place of sanctuary. He eventually looked up, pissing himself a little, as he gazed upon each and every- each and every- each and everyone, 'till this war is won. Ahem, sorry about that.

"What? Who? Why is everyone in here!?" Silver yelled at the top of his lungs, "Get out!" Whoa, we got a tough guy over here. All eyes on Silver mothfukin' Hedgehog.

"We would, if we weren't in Code Red," A certain black hedgehog spoke up among the crowd, "Dawg," Its that kind of black now.

"Code Red? What's Code Red?" Silver furrowed a brow, "How come I've never heard of it?"

"Yo, Well, we's weren't supposed ta tell you. You see, yo' room wuz picked fo' uh shelter in case we's ever hit Code Red, Ya' dig?" Shadow threw up a couple gang signs, "Representin'!"

Silver stood up, finally, "N-no. I can't say I do," Silver began to scratch his head, "Anyone else, please?"

Our favorite c*nt of a character, Amy Rose, stepped up to bat, "We hit Code Red, something terribly terrible has happened. We need your room so we can live," Amy said softly, adding a giant smile afterwards. The smile went really nice with her eyes. Her eyes! She had no eyes!

"Jesus Christ!... the Hedgehog," Silver took up a defensive stance, "Amy... Your eyes! What happened?" Silver's tone eased a bit, but still had shock to it.

"My eyes? Nothing's wrong with my eyes... Ha, ha, ha, ha..." She began giggling, slightly turning her head to the side. Her eyes were indeed gone, blood dripping from the sockets reaching her chin didn't really help either, "Silver, you're so silly. Ha, ha, ha," Creepy.

No one else seemed to even be at all fazed by Shadow and Amy's odd behaviors, that made it even worse for friend Silver, "Well, okay... Amy, why my room? Why not Sonic's?" He began to feel slightly more comfortable with No-eyes Amy, that wasn't saying much.

"Sonic?" Amy backed away from Silver a bit, "Sonic? Sonic!? Sonic! **Sonic!**" Amy started bashing her head off of the kitchen door, "Why don't you love me!?" She screamed a blood-curdling scream. Silver covered his ears, this was the most frightening moment of his entire life.

"Somebody call my name, d***hebags?" Sonic speed into the room, causing everyone to awe in his glory, causing him to smirk. This was Sonic the He- no, this was God himself. Sonic is his mere mortal name, but I will use it anyways, "Chilidogs!" Sonic screamed, causing everyone to wet themselves.

Silver approached Sonic - like a failed character can approach a God, but I guess its a story - wondering about the cause of this 'Code Red.' He had gone threw two people already, and put no effort into it, he deserved answers.

No. He **demanded **answers.

Silver's eyes filled with rage, "Sonic, what happened? What's 'Code Red?' Why the hell are you in my room?" Silver threw his hands up in the air.

Bad move, very bad move, "Silver the Hedgehog, how dare you talk down to your king that way!" Sonic's voice transformed, becoming multiple voices, "I will strike you down where you stand, fool," Sonic's hand suddenly morphed into a machine gun.

"What?" Silver jumped at the sight of a barrel pointed at his forehead, "No, don't kill me!"

"Then kneel," Soni - no - God said simply.

"K-kneel?" Silver furrowed a brow.

"Kneel!" God fired several bullets into the ceiling, causing Silver to scream like a little girl and throw himself to the floor, "You are not kneeling!" God fired several more rounds, breaking a few windows. Silver, with tear-filled eyes, complied and knelt, "We are satisfied," Sonic's voice grew back into his old self.

"Yo, you see those shots poppin'? Gangsta, man!" Shadow and Sonic shared an intricate handshake, complete with snaps and fist bumps. The handshake was actually pretty cool - are they making out?

Indeed, they were making out. Very, uh, very passionate. Silver, still full of questions, simply sighed and began to drift back to his kitchen. He was slightly alarmed by the fact Amy was still bashing her head off the door, but he shrugged it off.

Silver tried to take in everything that had occurred today, and it was only the morning, "I need a drink," Silver caught a quick glance of a red blur move through the kitchen. Focusing in on it, Silver used his blue-green powers to keep whatever it was in place.

It was Knuckles. With all of Silver's refrigerator contents, "I... Have a problem," Knuckles said, dropping all of the food onto the floor.

"Knuckles!" Silver yelled out his name excitedly.

"No, don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" Knuckles curled up into a defensive position, fearing for his life.

"Hurt you? No, I need some answers," Silver picked Knuckles up off the floor and gave him a friendly smile.

"Q-Questions?" Knuckles eyes grew wide, "У меня нет памяти, Афганистан, я клянусь! Скажите КГБ и ЦРУ, чтобы остановить после меня!" Knuckles tore ass out of the kitchen, knocking over a few chairs. Whoa, look at all those backwards letters.

Silver lifted one of the chairs off the ground and proceeded to take a seat. He began to rub his temples out of sheer stress. He tightly closed his eyes, aiding in his fight with reality. Amy had wandered into the kitchen, touching everything in her path to make up for the fact her eyes were f**king gone. Silver took little notice to her, finally becoming comfortable with Amy.

She continued her stroll through the kitchen, eventually laying her hands on Silver. He jumped in response, causing Amy to do the same. Silver calmed himself down and decided he was finally going to get some answers, "Amy?" He quickly got her attention, "Why are we in Code Red? Why is everyone acting so weird?" Silver leaned back in preparation for the answer.

Amy stood there, stari- facing off into space, not paying attention to Silver. He sighed and turned towards the kitchen doorway, where everyone was taking refuge. Amy turned her head to where she thought Silver was, and contemplated telling him the truth. Telling Blaze what had happened led to Sonic pulling out her eyes in the first place. Oh yeah, we're in Phase Three.

Amy sighed, almost making Silver fall off his chair. Amy motioned to have Silver lean in towards her, he complied, "You can't tell anyone I said this," She whispered into Silver's ear.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Why? What's wrong?" Silver asked in the same whisper.

Amy shuddered for a second, but quickly regained her composer, "The building has been attacked," She turned her head left and right, it wasn't very helpful because, well, you know.

"Attacked? By who, Eggman?" Silver perked his head up a bit.

"No," Amy leaned in even closer to Silver, "The IRA," She fell back to her original position.

Silver scratched the back of his head, "The IRA? This is America? Aren't they in Ireland?" Someone passed second grade. Oh wait, there are no schools in his future.

"Apparently America has a chapter of the IRA. They call it the Roth IRA," Amy began to back away from Silver, "They are said to be in the millions. They finally reached Station Square. They killed Tails,"

Silver began to take all of the information in when he hit a snag, "Wait, the Roth IRA? I've never heard of them, then again there are about fifty IRAs," Silver shrugged.

"Did somebody say IRA?" Sonic roughly grabbed Silver by the back of his shoulders, causing Amy to instantly drop to the ground, "Amy, I thought you had learned; loose lips cost lives," Sonic threw Silver across the kitchen, making him collide against the wall. He let out a grunt of pain from the impact, "Looks like I need to make you prettier, maybe take out your tongue? A few teeth? Oh, the possibilities!" Sonic slowly approached Amy, a butcher knife materializing in his hand. Amy began hysterically laughing as Sonic drew near.

Silver looked around his now completely destroyed kitchen. Possibly out of rage from the mess or protecting Amy, he raised his hand, "Surprise, c***f*g!"Silver yelled as Sonic was completely surrounded by the cyan aura of telekinesis.

Sonic turned his head slowly towards Silver, his eyes filled with rage. Without any warning, the aura shattered like glass and Sonic fell back to the ground, "I've had enough of you, you terrible memory," Sonic's voice again changed to God, "If you won't love me, you will fear me!" Sonic snapped his fingers.

Silver was nothing more than a blood splatter. Phase four.

"Silver?"

"Silver, wake up."

"Silver, please, don't die on me!"

Silver's eyes snapped open, giving him an instant view of the sky, "Wh-What happened?" Silver sat up, looking around. He was in a field. The field didn't seem to end, however, "Where am I?"

"Silver, didn't questioning everything get you killed in the first place?" A voice boomed throughout the area, it sounded like a child.

Silver's eyes widened, "Killed? This? I'm in Heaven?" He stood up, examining the grass, "Kind of bland, don't you think?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. How's this?" The Voice replied, a tree grew directly in front of him, "Look at that tree. Are you not entertained?"

"Whoa, that's pretty cool," Silver said, looking towards the sky, "What else can you do?"

"Uh, hang on," The Voice paused for a second. Silver felt the ground trembling beneath him. Suddenly, another tree grew, "I didn't know I had enough power for two trees! Why that's spectac- no, treetacular!" The Voice emitted a childish laugh.

"So, what am I supposed to do now? Does Heaven have, like, jobs or something?" Silver asked The Voice.

"Heaven? No, this isn't Heaven," The Voice revealed, causing Silver to furrow a brow, "I like your hair."

"Then... Where exactly am I?"

The Voice was silent, "Here, let me think of a name," The Voice grew silent again. Silver started tapping his foot out of a sheer lack of patience, "Tim," The Voice finally spoke up, "This place is now Tim."

"Okay... Now, why am I here. In Tim?" Silver turned his attention to a small house growing out of the ground in the far distance.

"Well, Tim doesn't actually exist per se. Its more of your imagination," The Voice explained.

"Like a dream?" Silver tried to put the pieces together.

"Kind of like that," The Voice began, "Except you're not going to wake up," The Voice let out a nervous laugh afterwards.

Silver froze, never waking up? That would mean he couldn't see his friends anymore, "Oh, right," Silver remembered everyone had been acting strange when 'Code Red' happened, "So, its just me and you?" Silver sat back down on the soft grass.

"Well, if you want," The Voice said, "There is a way I can take you back to the World of the Living," The Voice explained.

This caught Silver's attention immediately, "You can? How?"

"When you were with that girl, she told you about the Roth IRA, correct?" Silver nodded, "Good. After you died, there was no one left that wasn't under control of the wizard's spell," The Voice continued, "The Roth IRA completely destroyed the United States... Asia and Eastern Europe soon followed," Silver continued to stare into the sky, slightly confused, "Only the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds can defeat them. To gather all of them alone would be foolish, I have assembled some of your friends to help you," The Voice took a large inhale.

"Wizard? The Chaos Emeralds? Friends? What are you talking about? How long was I out?" Silver started yelling to the sky.

"Yes, yes, you're friends are in the house, and three months," The Voice instructed him, making a cloud form an arrow pointing to the lone house.

"Are they normal?"

"Normal? I would assume."

"Oh, great," Silver sluggishly walked over towards the house. He didn't want to know who The Voice snatched to form his "team." For some reason, he didn't like it.

"You know, you ask way too many questions," The Voice said.

"I know," Silver replied, finally reaching the house. He slowly opened the door and instantly face-palmed. Out of all his friends.

"Yo, what's wrong, dawg?"

"Есть ли что-то на моем лице?"

"Who's there?"

* * *

**Chapter one! This is probably the only story I enjoy writing, don't worry its not over yet. The Mary Sues will be in the next chapter, along with Sonichu. Hell yea, Sonichu. Look him up. Please. If you want your own OC to be in the story, leave a PM. Fair warning: your OC will be portrayed as a Mary Sue, so disregard any personality you already made for them. **

**Gangsta Shadow, Soviet Knuckles, No-Eyes Amy, and Silver are probably going to end up being the main characters. That means each of these characters are going to have their own back stories and character arcs. For now, see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Alright, before you start reading, you should take a look at three very important facts about this story. I've been receiving a surprisingly high amount of PMs. Some praise, some hate. Out of the legions of fanboys and fangirls that have been attacking me, three distinct complaints have arisen. I have come to answer all of them. 1.) Most of you are saying I'm disrespecting Sonic, for whatever reason. Well, no. You see, I'm pretty sure I compared him to God, not sure if that's an insult. 2.) Amy totally has eyes. Really? 3.) The Irish Republican Army is not funny. I've only referenced the IRA once, out of Silver's confusion of the Roth IRA. A Roth IRA stands for Individual Retirement Account, I was simply making a pun on the acronym. Since the two acronyms are similar, I made the Roth IRA act like the IRA, hence why they are villains. **

**Good God, you people will be the death of me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog (series) or SEGA. Also, I do not own the Sonichu universe, that is property of CHRISTIAN WESTON CHANDLER!**

* * *

**Generic Story**

**Chapter 2**

We return to our heroic quartet, still trapped inside Tim. They had officially made progress on their quest to save the world, preparing for whatever The Voice was going to throw at them. Well, preparing isn't really the right word to describe what was going on. Being angsty sounds much better.

"I can't see! I can't see!" This is the forth time Amy has had a mental breakdown since the trio was reunited. She was flailing wildly on the ground, screaming at the top of her lungs, and pissing off everything in a four foot radius, "Sonic! Help me! Please, help me!"

The four of them had taken to leaving the cramped house and enjoy the scenery of... Two trees. Since The Voice had stopped talking to Silver, the sky of Tim had transformed. It was no longer a baby blue with clouds dotted along, but rather a combination of a normal blue sky and deep space. The 'sky' had many more colors, such as orange, green, and red, along with clusters of stars.

"So, uh, when we gettin' out of here?" Shadow asked, nobody responded, "We stuck here?"

Silver continued to stare into the sky, "I'm not sure, we could be."

"Not to worry, my friend," Knuckles spoke with a heavy Russian accent, "We've made it through worse."

"True dat." Shadow nodded, "But what if we are trapped, how we gonna get help?"

"We wouldn't be able to," Silver replied, "We'd most likely die," What a dick. Well, maybe we should cut him some slack, he's been through a lot in the past thirty minutes. Silver still couldn't fully accept any of this was really happening, so he decided to simply play along.

"Die!? Alone!? No!" Amy continued her breakdown, the area filled with the echoes of her screams. After her screams subsided, Amy had passed out on the soft grass. That's deep.

Silver stared at Amy's lifeless body, he knew what would happen next. She would wake up, act like nothing happened, scream some more, laugh, scream, then pass out. Rinse and repeat, "Do you think we should start looking for a way to get out of here?" He turned over to Shadow and Knuckles.

"That won't be necessary," The Voice echoed throughout the field, "Something a little, uh..." The Voice began to trail.

"What? What happened?" Silver leaned back into the grass, staring into the sky.

"Hey, friend Silver, who are you talking to?" Knuckles asked, Silver didn't even seem to notice him.

"Well, your friend Sonic," The Voice began.

"Trust me, we're not friends anymore."

"Uh, okay, Sonic is... How do I put this? Sonic isn't... Er, 'Sonic' anymore," The Voice tried to explain to Silver, "I'm not exactly sure how, but he somehow split into three different entities."

"Wait, you're telling me there are three Sonics?" Silver couldn't even begin to comprehend this.

"Well, if you let me finis-"

"That's not possible, he's Sonic the Hedgehog, not Sonic the... Uh, amoebas split, right?" People actually like this character. Just think about that.

"As I was saying, he didn't just split into other Sonics per se. More like three completely different beings," The Voice concluded, "You're going to need to merge the three together."

The ground once again began to shake violently, Shadow and Knuckles being instantly alerted. The shaking also started to cause Amy to stir and start mumbling. A white arch began to rise right of ground, gaining the three's attention. Finally hitting its peak, it stopped with an mechanic _phsst _and began emitting a low hum.

"What the? Where did this come from?" Knuckles examined the arch, "I haven't seen anything like this before," He stated in disbelief.

How did The Voice summon such technology? Shut the hell up, that's how - I don't have to explain myself to you.

"Use this device to reach the first fragment, it should look similar to Sonic himself. Be warned; I can not help you when you are on the other side," The Voice instructed Silver, then faded away.

The machine's hum began to grow with life, and the inside space of the arch started to glow. With a bright flash, the area inside the arch turned a blinding white. Shadow and Knuckles still stood in awe at the futuristic piece of technology before them.

Silver turned to his sidekicks, "You guys ready?"

"Ready? Ready fo' what?" Shadow tilted his head towards the side.

"Knuckles, grab Amy," Silver ordered.

"Yes, sir," Knuckles rushed over to her unconscious body.

Silver turned his attention to Shadow, "Shadow, you first," He motioned to machine, literally having to drag him towards it.

"No man, not cool, not cool! Ay, let me go, dawg!" Shadow screamed in protest, but it fell on deaf ears. With all of his strength, Silver threw Shadow into the portal.

With a flashing light display that could give over one hundred-fifty Japanese kids into seizures, Shadow was teleported. He felt the soft grass turn almost erection-hard, the sweet smell of the field was morphed into industrial smoke, and the peaceful sound of the wind replaced with several car horns. Where was he? Station Square?

He looked up, an extremely large building towered over him, _CWCville Mall_. CWCville? "Aw, hell naw!" Shadow jumped up off the pavement, "Silver, you dead, dawg! You hear me? Dead!" His rage-filled tantrum continued with his screams, "I shoulda neva gone to the Olympics! I woulda neva met that buster, Silver!"

"Sir?" A very thin man dressed in a dirt, ragged pink jumpsuit addressed our OG, "Sir, can I help you with anything?" He asked in a frail voice.

Shadow stopped his fit, "What? Uh, naw. I'm chill," He reassured the man.

"I haven't seen you around town, are you new? Do you have any place to stay?" He gave a faint smile, "We don't get a lot of rations, but we might be able to spare a plate," He continued, coughing afterwards.

The man before him upset Shadow. He such a nice person, why did he have to live in poverty? Well, that's life. But maybe, just maybe, he could do something to help the poor man out. Wait, what was he thinking? He's a hardcore OG Blood Killaaaa! No time for petty humans, he had a job to do, "Naw, I'm fine. Get outta my way," Shadow pushed the weakling aside, making several cracking noises come from him as he hit the pavement.

"If you change your mind, our doors our open," The man said from the ground.

"Dammit, man, why you gotta be like that?" Shadow muttered to himself. The least he can do is help him up. No, he had a reputation to keep. Shadow now owns the Number One Dick spot, beating Silver.

He stopped for a moment, looking around his surroundings. To his right, a vast city lie on the horizon. He should go there first, no other landmarks stuck out. The city seemed miles away, too far to walk, he needed a car. He turned back to the mall's parking lot, mostly older models mixed with a surprisingly high amount of hot pink cars. On the side of the pink vehicles the word 'Infected' was on the side doors in black lettering.

Did that man have the disease? There were several groups of people donning the pink suits, does that mean they have the disease? It didn't matter, Shadow wasn't taking any chances. He scoped out a older Ford Escort station wagon, a perfect target, no one will ever suspect a thing. He crept up to the car, checking the windows to make sure it was empty, check. Heavy object? He picked up a nearby brick, check.

**Crash!**

Shadow broke the window, spilling shattered glass into the driver's seat. The car's alarm blared, causing Shadow to cover his ears from the deafening blast, _'Intruder! Intruder! Intruder!' _The car started shaking wildly, then started to rise. The Escort extended and broke into pieces, morphing into a more humanoid form.

Awe struck, Shadow continued to watch the transformation unfold, "Thief! Father, someone is trying to steal Son-Chu!" He heard a high pitch voice squealing behind him, "Father, hurry!"

Shadow wasted no time, drawing a large pistol, out of seemingly no where, and opened fire on the former Escort. The bullets ricocheted of the Transformer's heavy armor, dealing no effect. Son-Chu's right arm grew into a weapon of it's own; a large laser cannon. Immediately sending large blasts of blue energy towards our hero. Shadow kept dodging the incoming fire, expertly ducking, rolling, and back flipping to safety.

"Sonichu! I'm here wha- I'm here what's the emergency?" A new, pathetic voice entered the fray. It sounded like a mix of fear and pure creepiness- just wrap your head around that.

"Father! I think Black Sonichu is trying to steal Son-Chu!" The other voice replied, "We have to stop them!"

A slight pause followed.

"You know, I- you know, I think you're right, Sonichu!"

Son-Chu kept his assault on Shadow with no signs of stopping, still managing to fire off rounds without reloading. Shadow, getting agitated by the constant onslaught, charged the robot. Getting up close and personal with Son-Chu's left leg, he unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks. With each blow containing both speed and power, Son-Chu's leg started to give way. On final kick to the robotic leg and it flew of, making Son-Chu drop instantly.

"Son-Chu!" The two behind Shadow yelled for their fallen comrade.

"Time to end this, yo!" Shadow gained Son-Chu's full fire, leading it towards Son-Chu itself. With its cannon turned against it, Son-Chu blasted at Shadow, blowing its head off in the process. Shadow gracefully landed next to the broken, decapitated Son-Chu. Faggot.

Shadow hear the faint sounds of footsteps and heavy breathing, causing him to turn around. He instantly started laughing. A overweight man-child in a red and blue striped shirt was running full speed towards him. The laughing ceased as the man was drawing closer, albeit slowly. Shadow sprinted at Super-Sonic speed towards the man, jumping and spinning so the heel of his boot collided with the man's forehead.

He stumbled backwards, eventually tripping and hitting the ground. Hard, "Father!" Shadow turned his attention to a... Yellow Sonic? Yes, a crappy recolor of Sonic the Almighty Hedgehog. Yellow Sonic tried to attack Shadow head-on as well, charging at high speeds.

Sonichu quickly started wailing on the unsuspecting Shadow, landing blow after blow in the famous 'Fat Kid Windmill' style, "You killed Father! I will make you pay!" Sonichu viciously yelled in the heat of battle. Sonichu was proving rather effective in his attack against Shadow, "You have gone too far Black Sonichu!"

For every hit he blocked, Sonichu landed two more. Shadow just couldn't keep up, "Yo, man, stop!" Shadow went full defensive, "Stop man, I'm done!" Shadow continued his plea, "Aye! Man, I'm done! I'm done!" Shadow unleashed an attack of pure chaos, sending Sonichu flying through the air, "And the name's Shadow, not 'Black Sonichu'!"

Sonichu continued to stare into Shadow's red eyes, "Shadow? That's the most unoriginal name I've ever heard!" Sonichu, who was a mix of Sonic and Pikachu, yelled back to Shadow, "And you know what else? You're a-" Sonichu was silenced by the sound of a gunshot being popped off.

All eyes turned towards a woman in a pink jumpsuit clutching her shoulder, eventually collapsing on the road. A line of fully armored SWAT personnel were moving towards the mall guns blazing. Everyone in pink jumpsuit were either immediately cut down, or ran for their lives. Among the chaos, Shadow noticed the man who had greeted him upon his arrival to CWCville. He was on the ground grabbing his arm.

No more worrying about his image. It was time to act.

Shadow ran towards the massacre, despite Sonichu taunting him as he ran away. He broke through the line of SWAT troopers, gaining their attention and gunfire.

"It's Black Sonichu! Open fire!" One of the SWAT troopers yelled to his allies.

Bullets were fast. Shadow was faster. He narrowly avoided each shot and was able to make it to his downed friend, "Don't worry, man, I ain't gonna let you die!" He dragged the wounded man behind a nearby car for cover. The SWAT troopers continued shooting at the car.

It was only a matter of time until they hit something important.

* * *

**The end for Chapter two. Next time on Chapter three; the rest of the team arrives in CWCville, will they be able to get to Shadow in time? Probably not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Alright, the next wave of PM's weren't so bad. The only problem was that people had no idea who Sonichu was. Seriously, just look him up - I can't explain it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Sonichu the Electric Hedgehog Pokemon.**

* * *

**Generic Story**

**Chapter 3**

"Aye! Keep yo head down!" A phrase most commonly used on soldiers and prostitutes escaped Shadow's lips. He was in quite the **pickle**: he and his pink clothed friend were pinned down behind an old car while SWAT troopers tried to gun them down. Not really a choice situation if you ask me. He continued to fire back with his crappy little pistol, bringing down about one or two before he was out of ammo, "Well, man, it's been real," Shadow motioned to shake the man's hand, but was suddenly interrupted by a deafening blast. Shadow turned to the source of the noise, seeing a several figures approaching their position, "This is it!" Shadow closed his eyes tightly.

"Argh!" The scream confirmed that someone had died. Shadow instantly feared the worst, but his fears were lifted as several more screams followed.

"Fall back, fall back!" Shadow opened his eyes, he no longer saw the man next to him . He checked over the car to the SWAT troopers only to see them running away in fear.

"What the?" He walked out from behind the car, "Naw, that ain't right," He continued to watch the fleeing soldiers. He remembered about the man in the pink suit, the man that he almost died over. He spun around in search of the man, "Whoa," He had found the man, along with fully armored, combat-ready soldiers. In the place of CWC, there was PVCC. He figured that was another acronym for a group. Possibly PVCC was at war with CWC.

The man he had saved was among the soldiers, he was talking to a blonde woman in a tight purple dress. For some reason, she had horns growing out of her head. Yeah, that means evil. Maybe he can sneak out before, "Hey, hedgehog!" Nope...

Shadow turned to the source of the call, "Oh, aye dude," Shadow replied nonchalantly.

"Thank you for helping me, and I want to return the favor," The man motioned to the platoon of armored clad soldiers, "Come with us, you won't last long alone here."

"I'll manage, man," He continued to walk away from the PVCC soldiers.

"Please, sir, we need your help," The man pleaded.

Shadow sighed, the man could live, couldn't he? I mean, he has an entire army to protect him. For some reason, he couldn't leave, "Yea, sure, I'll come with," Shadow agreed, crossing his arms.

"Thank you for this... Er, I didn't get your name," The man said on their way back to the soldiers.

"Shadow," Shadow replied, "Shadow the Hedgehog," He added for dramatic effect.

The man was surprised, he didn't expect that to be his name, "Shadow, huh? I thought you were Black Sonichu," The man shrugged.

"For the last time, I ain't Black Sonichu! Damn, dude!" Shadow started flipping his sh*t, telling him how long his penis is and stuff. He started to calm down after a while, "So, what's your name?" Shadow asked in return-his mood completely different.

"Commander Cash, but please call me Clyde," Clyde pointed to himself while smiling, "I am part of the Protective Vigilantes of Cwcville Citizens, the true and honest police force of CWCville," Clyde explained.

Shadow tilted his head to the side out of confusion, "If you guys are the police, why were you droppin' all those SWAT troopers?"

Clyde Cash sighed, "The CWCville police department is corrupt, very, very corrupt. As you have seen, anyone with different views of the mayor get thrown into these pink jumpsuits and executed by the authorities," Clyde explained.

"Why don't you guys leave town?" Shadow implored.

"The mayor keeps police outposts on the outskirts of the city. If we try to leave, we die. We have no choice, we must continue living in CWCville like everything is normal. Eventually, the police will hunt us down like some sort of sick game," Clyde continued.

Shadow was horrified, this was just plain torture, "So, no matter what, you're gonna die? Damn, dawg."

"That's what the PVCC is trying to change. We want equal rights for everyone, not just who the mayor likes and doesn't like."

Shadow rubbed his chin, "Why don't you get help from that... Uh, what was his name?" Shadow started knocking his forehead, "Awe, yeah, Sonichu! Why not get help from Sonichu?"

Clyde Cash hung his head, "Sonichu is not with us," He turned to Shadow, "He is merely a puppet who will blindly follow his mayor's bidding. Things haven't been this bad, we don't know how much longer we can stay hidden."

"Hidden?"

"Yes. We do not operate in the public," Clyde explained.

The two had finally returned to the PVCC soldiers. From the looks of it, they were getting ready to leave. Clyde said his goodbyes to Shadow and they were on their merry way. Shadow turned back to the city that stretched across the horizon. It was full of looming towers that emitted a bright red light from each of the extremely long windows. Smoke bellowed out of smaller, thicker buildings that gave off the same red glow.

Shadow rubbed his chin, momentarily becoming saddened by the fact he couldn't grow any facial hair. He looked back to the parking lot to see if any of the cars survived the massacre, but none had. He started his long trek to his destination: the capital city-CWCville.

* * *

"Is everyone all right?" A familiar, bitchy tone rang out in a very dark... Uh, darkness. Of dark. Judging by the way the voice echoed, they were in a relatively large area, "Knuckles? Amy? Shadow? Hello?" Silver couldn't move-something was holding him down.

Or was it someone...?

No.

"Silver? I hear your feminine voice, but I do not see your pretty face," Our favorite Russian OOC replied to his 'friend.'

For the first time, Silver was glad to hear Knuckles' new voice, "Oh, thank God," Silver gave a sigh of relief, "Do you see anything?"

A long pause was Silver's reply, "No," Knuckles finally answered, "Now I know Amy feels, amirite?" Knuckles added with a chuckle. Silver grinned at the joke-blind people, amirite?

"Hey!" Speak of the blind, mentally unstable Devil.

"A-Amy?" Silver shouted back, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I like to listen," Amy replied in a hushed tone, "Besides, I can see just fine."

"You do know it is completely dark, correct?" Knuckles asked.

Amy nodded to herself, "Well, now I do," She started to tap her hands on the supposed ground, "But I can feel the ground around me, it's kind of like seeing," She revealed to her allies.

"Wow, really?" Knuckles' eyes widened behind the sheet of black.

Silver raised an eyebrow, "Really? What do you see?" Silver tried to pull his arms out of whatever was holding him down.

Amy started tapping her hands on the ground again, "I see... A lot of mountains," She finished tapping, "... And a large city far away from here."

"Cool!" Knuckles contain his amazement, "Teach me how to do that!"

"That's kind of awesome," Silver added.

Amy started to giggle, "Nah, I'm just screwing with you guys, I have no idea where we are," Amy admitted.

"Oh," Knuckles and Silver let out the same dry voice.

Amy stopped giggling for a moment, "Hey, where's Shadow?" She tilted her head slightly.

"I'm not sure, I didn't hear a 'OH! HOWJADOTHAT?!' come out after your little prank," Sliver replied, then waiting for a moment, "Shadow!" Silver called out.

"I don't think he is with us," Knuckles stated the obvious.

A bright flash of light engulfed the entire area-shutting everyone up and turned the pitch black into a pristine white. Silver and Knuckles were temporarily blinded by the sudden flash, "Holy crap!" Silver exclaimed, trying to readjusted his sight, "What just happened?" He could see a little more clearly. A bright light, almost like a sun, hovered over the three. Silver turned his head to avoid staring directly at it and finally saw the landscape.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

"Whale! Whaaaaale!" Knuckles started thrashing about on the ground, trying to break free of his restraints, "Man the harpoons!" He turned to Silver-still screaming.

Silver gave Knuckles one of those 'WTF, LOL, SMH, FML, YOLO, NAACP' kind of faces, "What are you..." Silver gazed upwards, catching the horrid beast with his eyes, "Oh, sweet Jesus!" He shut his eye tightly, trying to forget what was already burned into his mind.

Knuckles started gnawing at his arm, trying to break free of the leather straps holding him down, "Is this my personal Hell?" He continued said in between bites, "Come on, God-man, that village didn't really need to live. Did it?"

Amy continued facing straight up, luckily being spared the horrors the other two were witnessing at the moment, "Guys?" She asked aloud, receiving deafening screams as a reply, "Guys? What's happening?" She persisted.

"Oh boy! New play things!" The grotesque, nightmarish creature bellowed over the absent landscape. The sentence sent shivers down the trio's spines, "Did you hear that Serenity?"

That name.

Dear God, that cliche name.

With the voice like that one guy from Lord of the Rings-you know, the 'My precious' guy? Right?-'Serenity' replied with an eerie "Yessss," Damn it, I can't remember the bastard's name... Ugh, this is going to bug me for hours.

Silver kept his eyes firmly shut, not wanting to know who-or what-Serenity was, "This is all a dream, Silver," He tried to convince himself, "You've got to wake up..."

"Guys, my ears are bleeding," Amy nonchalantly reported to the group.

"I think the white one is cuuuuute..." Serenity informed the foul animal that she inhibited this realm with.

Silver opened his eyes slightly, "For the love of God! I'm Silver! My name's SILVER!" He yelled to what he thought was Serenity.

"Nooooo, not you..." Serenity replied, "The other one..." She pointed to Knuckles.

Knuckles' eyes widened, "What? But-but, I am red!"

"That is just my love rubbing off on you, my French boy-toy," Serenity started climbing down the other, much larger creature.

"French?" Knuckles slammed both of his hands on the ground, "FRENCH!?" Knuckles screamed, thrashing up and down, "I am not some cowardly, unwashed, croissant eating, German wannabe!" For some reason, he started dissing the French. Why? 'Cause I can.

Serenity stopped for a moment, "Swedish?"

"That's even worse!" Knuckles grew even angrier.

"Enough of this talking!" The Beast's voice boomed from above. It grabbed Serenity and lowered her to Knuckles, "Russian, mate with her," It demanded.

"Jesus, what is that thing!?" Knuckles slammed his eyes tight.

"She is Serenity the Hedgefoxcathawk! She is the most beautiful thing you have ever laid eyes upon. Well, second, only to me," It explained.

Serenity was far from beautiful. She was an average-and I use that term very, VERY, loosely-human being with a hedgehog, fox, cat, and hawk stapled to her face. All but the cat were dead and decaying, adding to the already horrible smell. She was dressed in a tattered brown robe, which was covered with large sweat stains and dried blood. She's single and ready to mingle.

"Now that you have seen my beautiful Serenity, it is time I reveal myself,"It spoke.

"Please don't," Silver pleaded.

Ah, but those pleads were to no avail. It soon came into the view of you, my faithful reader. All five hundred and fifty pounds of it. All woman. All for you. She was terrifyingly terrifying. Full of acne, full of fecal matter, full of unnatural facial hair. Her footsteps caused the entire dimension to shake. She was soon out of breathe, and finally collapsed in a large area next to our three heroes, "I am XxMoonlightGoddessOfTheMoonx X (Not a real person)," She turned to her side so she could see the group. Her pig-like face scanned each of them, they could all feel it.

"A pleasure to meet you, Moonlight Goddess of the Moon," Amy simply stated, not knowing what she was speaking to.

"It is a pleasure, isn't it?" It replied, stroking her greasy, unkempt, brown hair, "So, new playthings... Who wants to reenact my fanfiction?" Her eyes flew over the group.

"Knuckles!" Silver immediately replied. Like an ass.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry for the long update kiddos, but things are kind of rough with school starting and everything. Don't worry, though, I'll try to update when I can.**


End file.
